


Oh My God, They were Neighbors

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, CAPS LOCK, Food, I think it's stealing, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Panic Attacks, Swearing, They are all so dumb, especially Roman, human!AU, illness mention, murder mention, stealing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: For: @ultimate-queen-of-fandoms2Prompt: Neighbours meeting over smth silly or stupid and end up falling in love (ex. A to B: I can't open my soda bottle I’m weak please help). Deceit and Virgil are dating, and Roman is the dumbass neighbor.It's basically: Local himbo Roman falls in love with neighborhood goth couple, Dee and Virgil."Dee is Deceit by the way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxceit - Relationship
Comments: 78
Kudos: 86
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Queenie, I hope you like it!  
> Trigger Warnings: food mention, swearing, --> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * Virgil Storm and Dee Belinda had a simple life. 
  * They woke up next to each other, made breakfast, went to work, got home at the end of the day, and cuddled until they fell asleep. 
  * They were even getting married in a year. 
  * Everything was nice and simple. 
  * That is, until Roman Duke came into their lives.
  * Like the Heather, Roman is a dumbass and is easily confused. 
  * Unlike the Heather, he is kind, tries his best, and very gay. 
  * Which is why he always went over to Virgil and Dee’s place to get help for the smallest things. 
  * Even at four am.
  * “Roman, what do you want?” Virgil asked, not wanting to be up at this particular moment.


  * “I need help opening this bottle of Mountain Dew.” Roman lifted up the bottle he had in his hand.
  * Virgil promptly slammed the door in Roman’s face. 
  * “Oh come on Vomedy Central! I just need a little pick me up to get me through the night!” 
  * Roman threw the bottle of soda at the door.
  * Aaaaaand it exploded.
  * “I am **not** going to help you with some weird shit!” 
  * “But it’s only helping me open a bottle!”
  * “At 4 am? No way, too suspicious. _Especially_ when you have your history.”
  * “What?! I do not have a history!”


  * “Yes you do, now shut the fuck up,” an ominous voice from above said. (It was Dee.)


  * Roman just got offended and walked away.




	2. The Halloween Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman does some things he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, you will see that Roman is even more of a dumbass!  
> Trigger Warnings: food mention, swearing, mention of injuries, caps lock --> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * As the months went on, Dee, Virgil, and Roman all became closer. 
  * And Roman became more of a dumbass. 
  * It was possible.
  * Like that time Virgil and Dee’s Halloween decorations got stuck on their roof. 
  * Roman climbed all the way up to the roof without a ladder to get it back. 
  * Then he proceeded to trip on the way down and break his ankle.
  * This was called the Halloween Incident.
  * “I’m fine! You don’t need to worry over me!” Roman complained as Dee and Virgil carried on taking care of Roman.
  * “Shut up Roman,” Dee said, carefully bringing him food.
  * “But I’m a PRINCE! I’m supposed to help you! Not the other way around!” Roman whined.
  * "We know that, but princes ask for help when need be," Virgil said. "Getting help for yourself will better equip you to help others."


  * "Now eat your soup," Virgil said, like a grandma who was doting on his grandchild.
  * “No.”
  * “Roman I swear to god if you don’t eat your soup I’m gonna-”
  * “Roman! Eat your goddamn soup!” Dee said from the kitchen. 
  * Roman started to reluctantly eat his soup. 




	3. Roman is being Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Roman, so the gang gets together to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for you all to meet Remus, Patton, and Logan!  
> Trigger Warnings: anxiety/panic attack, food mention, illness mention--> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * After about 2 more weeks of Dee and Virgil mothering Roman, he finally got to go home.
  * After the Halloween Incident, Roman became more distant for some reason.
  * Which was quite weird.
  * Roman always hangs out with Dee and Virgil, so why did he stop? 
  * When Virgil asked Roman why one day, Roman just shrugged and said that his boss has been making him work overtime.
  * While Virgil agreed and said, “It’s fine.” 
  * He still was worried.
  * You see, Roman is all about all of the winter holidays.
  * He’s one of those people who start decorating _right_ after Halloween.
  * Naturally, Virgil and Dee were offended by that.
  * But this year, Roman wasn’t decorating.
  * So Dee and Vee met up with Remus, Logan, and Patton to see what’s going on with Roman and what to do. 
  * “So why are we here again, Scaredy Cat?”
  * “Remus, for the last time, we are talking about Roman.”
  * “Why? He seems fine to me.”
  * “Not really! He isn’t putting up _any_ winter decorations or taking down his Halloween decorations! What if he’s sick? What if he has some incurable illness and-”
  * “Virgil, calm down. Please name five things that you can see.”
  * “Uhh, a whiteboard, some markers, the couch, Remus’ feet, and Dee.”
  * “Good, name four things that you can feel.” 
  * “The couch, my pants, my hoodie, and Remus’ feet.”
  * “You’re doing amazing Virgil. Now name three things that you can hear.”
  * “The fridge, the heater, and Patton cooing at my cats.”
  * “Now two things that you can smell.”
  * “Uhh… Remus’ feet and Patton’s cookies.”
  * “Great. Lastly, name one thing you can taste.”
  * “Patton’s cookies. Thank you, Lo.”
  * “It’s nothing, Virgil.”
  * Dee and Patton walk in with a tray of cookies.
  * “Alright, my fives let’s get started.” 




	4. Brainstorming on Why Roman isn't Decorating too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang creates a bunch of ideas and plans for why Roman is upset.  
> Virgil and Dee realize their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Dee and Logan should be allowed to brainstorm.   
> That is all I'm gonna say.   
> Trigger Warnings: illness mention, caps lock, minor violence mention

  * After about 2 hours of brainstorming, the five of them got done to about three possible problems
  * 1: Roman **is** sick, but it’s only a little cold and he does not want to get the others sick.
  * 2: He’s actually just working overtime as he said. 
  * 3: He lost his passion for everything. 
  * And their three solutions.
  * 1: All five of them break down Roman’s door and take care of him.
  * 2: Everyone fights Roman’s boss and make Roman rest.
  * 3: Comfort Roman and help him through his low.
  * Naturally, everyone (minus Dee and Logan) thought all of these situations were plausible and the solutions are the best solutions in the whole world™.
  * “Pat and Virgil, I love you both, but all of these ideas are so dumb.”
  * “Why Dee? They all make sense!”
  * “I know Patton, but the solutions are kinda iffy.”
  * “Dee is right. Breaking down people’s doors is not a good idea.”
  * At that moment, Virgil’s “come at me bro” mode turned on.
  * “So?! I would break down a million doors for Roman! He’s so smart, talented, handsome, brave, kind, and did I mention he was hot? And-”
  * “Kiddo, we already know you have a crush on Roman.”
  * “I do not! It’s just he’s so amaz- 
  * Holy shit you're right.” 
  * Virgil than decided to lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling, completing life. 
  * “Ok, just because Virgil admires how _hot_ Roman is, doesn’t mean it’s a crush. Like thinking about kissing his _very_ soft looking lips and thinking about wanting to live with him and-
  * Oh.”
  * “Dee are you okay?”
  * “He’s not Patty-bear! He and Virgil just realized that they have the hots for my BROTHER! HAHAHAHA.”   





	5. Roman's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Roman is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Roman  
> Trigger Warnings: minor blood mention (like one line), murder mention, swearing --> Please tell me if I missed anything!

  * Let us go see how Roman is doing, shall we?
  * He’s probably doing better, right? 
  * Wrong. 
  * Roman is stressed.
  * Not because of work or Christmas or sickness but because he is planning to confess his romantic feelings towards Virgil and Dee.
  * And Roman being Roman, he’s making this **very extra.**
  * It doesn’t help that Roman has asked Remus to help him. 
  * And just as Roman predicted, Remus was bringing his boyfriends, Patton and Logan.
  * While planning, Patton and Remus fed into Roman’s desire to be as extra as possible. 
  * Logan is doing the opposite.
  * “Make it sparkly! And pink!” Patton suggested.
  * “And bloody!”
  * “Roman do not do either of those things,” Logan says.
  * He’s really tired, okay? 
  * And Remus is not helping.
  * A few hours later, they (mainly Roman and Logan) got their plan together.
  * The plan was:
  * Patton, Remus, and Logan will distract Virgil and Dee while Roman gets on the roof.
  * Then Roman will put up lights Christmas lights up that will say: “I fell in love with you dorks” 
  * Obviously, Virgil and Dee will hear Roman, so they will run outside and see the message on the roof.
  * “Okay, but what if this doesn’t work?”
  * “Come on kiddo, we’ve been at this for hours. It’s gonna be fine.”
  * “But what if they don’t love me like that? Or that they don’t appreciate what I do to their house?”
  * “Roman, you always decorate their house for them every year. This won’t be much different.”
  * “Plus, even if they don’t love you like that, neither Virge or Dee will be assholes about it. And they will still love you platonically.”
  * “Thanks, Padre.”
  * “And if they _are_ rude to you, I’ll murder then for you!”
  * “Uhh… thanks, I guess Remus?”
  * “No problem Romano!”
  * “Really? You just _had_ to use the Forbidden Nickname?”
  * The plan was set.
  * Time to put it into action.




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: minor violence, yelling, caps lock, swearing --> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * On December 15th at 4 am, Roman got up on his neighbors’ roof.
  * But Virgil being Virgil, he immediately heard Roman on the roof. 
  * Virgil decks him.
  * Roman screams of course.
  * Then Virgil proceeds to scream back.
  * Of course, all of this screaming wakes up Dee.
  * “Roman get in here.”
  * Roman does that, mainly because he is scared™.
  * Virgil follows.
  * “What the hell were you thinking?!” 
  * He unleashed the momma Dee mode. 
  * Roman’s in deep shit now.
  * “Yeah Roman! What the fuck!?” momma Virgil just appeared.
  * Roman’s in for it now.
  * “You see… YEET!” 
  * Roman jumped out of the window. 
  * Dear reader, please don’t do this.
  * Thankfully, Roman didn’t injure himself. 
  * But he still has a lot of explaining to do.
  * That afternoon Remus, Patton, and Logan came over to Roman’s house to _actually_ put the plan into action.
  * Logan and Patton made sure Virgil didn’t kill Remus while he distracted him.
  * And Roman finished what he started that morning. 
  * Roman being Roman, he did add some stuff to the lights. 
  * He added a bunch of hearts, stars, and an “R+V+D”




	7. The Moms Are Fightingggggg lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Patton and Logan's distraction goes a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! This one is so ridiculous.  
> Trigger Warnings: caps lock, yelling, gore? it's weird Remus facts, murder mention --> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * Meanwhile in the house...
  * Remus just barged in and started to bother Dee about society’s rules and how to break them.
  * “Oh DEEE! Guess what I just found out! I found out that some snails have to eat their dick off when they mate and-”
  * “Remus how’d you get into our house?!”
  * “Well, Virgie-poo, I-”
  * “Virgil, calm down. We came in through your front door.”
  * “Also! Don’t kill one of my boyfriends!” 
  * “Oh yeah, the front door, right…
  * WAIT BOYFRIENDS?!”
  * I need to take this time to tell you that Patton’s relationship with Remus and Logan is fairly new, so Vee and Dee don’t know that Pat is dating Re and Lo.
  * Naturally, Virgil is freaking out.
  * “Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you…”
  * “I got this Pat. You see, Remus and I have romantic _feelings_ for Patton and Patton reciprocate these feelings. So we started dating.”
  * “I’m sorry, WHAT?!” Oh dear, Dee found overheard.
  * “I need to see if these two are right for you Re! And Pat, don’t think I forgot about you.”
  * Virgil, basically Logan’s mom, did not agree with Dee. 
  * “I’m sorry, is there something WRONG with Logan?” 
  * “Maybe. But I just need to make sure he’s good for my boys!”
  * “LOGAN DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU BOYS!”
  * “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”
  * “Guys why don’t we sett-”
  * “FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!”
  * “Remus! You are _not_ helping!”
  * “Shh! I want to hear this battle!”
  * Now we will refocus on the two mommas.
  * “LOOK HOW PRECIOUS RE LOOKS! HE’S FAR CUTER THAN LOGAN WILL EVER BE!” Dee is holding up a baby photo of Remus. 
  * How he got it, no one knows. 
  * Virgil then shoves baby pictures of Logan in Dee’s face.
  * “Look! You wanna see precious, you got precious!”
  * Of course, the three lovers try to leave, but the two moms have other plans. 
  * “Noope! You are _not_ leaving that easily.”
  * And then they got interrogated for a long time.
  * Until Dee ran upstairs to get photo albums of Logan, Patton, AND Remus.
  * Literally, no one knows how they got the albums. 




	8. Roman's Plan Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Virgil find Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but sweet.  
> Trigger Warnings: swearing, fainting --> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * Dee went up to his bedroom to get the photo albums,
  * and saw what he saw that morning:
  * Roman on his fucking roof.
  * “Roman, what the hell? Why are you on my roof...again?”
  * Dee looks at the letters.
  * “Oh.”
  * “Can you please go get Virgil?”
  * Dee wordlessly does that.
  * When Virgil gets up there, Roman shouts:
  * “YOU MOTHERFUCKERS MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!”
  * Virgil gets on the roof and walks toward Roman with Dee is right behind him.
  * Roman, afraid that he’s going to be rejected, steps back.
  * “I’m sorry- I should’ve asked- you probably don’t love me- you guys are in the relationship after all! You most likely hate me! I’m so sorry! Please don’t be m-”
  * “Roman, shut up.”
  * Then Virgil kisses him.
  * And Dee does the same thing.
  * “We love you too, you idiot.” 
  * Roman then promptly passes out.




	9. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Roman confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final official chapter! Don't worry, there's a epilogue and a bonus chapter after this.  
> Trigger Warnings: swearing, making out?, caps lock--> Please tell me if I missed anything!

  * “Roman? Roman? Honey, wake up.”
  * Roman woke up from someone rubbing his back.
  * Virgil.
  * “Wha-what happened last night?” 
  * “You passed out when we kissed you.”
  * Oh yeah, that.
  * Roman’s whole face turned red. 
  * “Sorry about that Virgil.”
  * “Darling, it’s fine. You were just overwhelmed.”
  * Oh great:
  * Dee. 
  * That’s when Roman noticed where he was. 
  * He was in Dee and Virgil’s room. 
  * Holy shit
  * He was in their room!!
  * And he wasn’t in trouble!
  * (Don’t ask)
  * But
  * The silence was deafening.
  * So Virgil tried to speak.
  * Keyword “tried”
  * “Uhh… so- this is kinda hard to say...um..”
  * Thankfully, Dee came to the rescue.
  * “What Virgil is trying to say is that; do you want to try to be in a poly relationship with us?”
  * “YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”
  * Roman then launched himself onto Vee and Dee.
  * Of course, this made them fall down on the floor with a big thud.
  * This thud alerted Remus, Patton, and Logan 
  * (who were just making out)
  * They ran up to the room and saw the 3 idiots laughing and cuddling with each other. 
  * “I’m coming in!” 
  * They opened the door and with an excited screech, Remus flopped on the cuddle pile.
  * Patton and Logan then joined the pile, albeit a little more careful.
  * The six of them laughed and joked around until everyone fell asleep on the floor.




	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Dee and Virgil go on there first date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue baby!   
> Trigger Warnings: food, making out, swearing, dirty jokes --> Tell me if I missed something!

  * Skip a couple of days, and it’s Dee, Virgil, and Roman’s first date together!
  * They get dressed up after hours of panicking about what to wear to go to a fancy restaurant.
  * On the car ride there, Roman got to pick the music. 
  * Virgil wasn’t that happy about all of the show tunes, but he still sang along. 
  * “Rock it, Virgil!”
  * Once they got to the restaurant, they thankfully got situated before the large crowds came. 
  * “Thank goodness. I did _not_ want to get caught up in that crowd.”
  * “Definitely.”
  * At first, everything was fine.
  * But then a problem arose.
  * “Uh, what do you guys want?”
  * “Something that won’t leave me broke.” 
  * Virgil was not wrong.
  * “So a glass of water?”
  * “Looks like it Dee.”
  * “Maybe we could split a meal between us then go home and eat ice cream.”
  * This is the one time Roman was not doing something stupid. 
  * Don’t get used to it reader.
  * “That sounds like a good idea.”
  * Of course, picking something all three can agree on is hard and may have yelled a bit, but they didn’t make a scene. 
  * They picked a pasta. 
  * Honestly, it gets pretty boring after this with all the small talk so we are just going to skip to when they get to Roman’s house. 
  * Roman started it. 
  * He kissed Dee a little more passionate than anticipated. 
  * Virgil got a little jealous at this.
  * Which is how Roman ended up with Dee and Virgil sandwiched between him, kissing all over him. 
  * Then Remus jumped from the ceiling and onto the bed, scaring the three.
  * “Well, well, well, look what we have here. Little Roman **getting it on** with Dee _and_ Virgil.” 
  * Roman turned as red as a tomato while Vee and Dee snickered softly.
  * “Remus go away.”
  * “Alright. I surrender. HAVE FUN FUCKING-”
  * “REMUS!” Remus ran away before Roman could throw a pillow at him.
  * “I’m sorry my loves, I didn’t think he was home.” 
  * “Oh no, it’s fine.”
  * “Oh my gods, Roman! That was the most I have ever laughed in years!”
  * Insert offended princely noises here. 
  * “Babe, we’re just kidding we love you.”
  * “What Virgil said. Let’s just watch some movies and go to bed.” 
  * “Fiiiineeee. But you owe me.” 




	11. How Dee and Vee got the Albums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Virgil and Dee got the photo albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! I must say, this project was hard to do, especially since I haven't done a chaptered fic before.  
> Trigger Warnings: food mention?, stealing (not really but just in case) --> Tell me if I missed anything!

  * “Psst Roman! Psst!”
  * “Wha- Virgil? What are you doing up at this time?! It’s 2 am!” 
  * “I need you to help Dee and I get some things.”
  * “Ok?”
  * “Now get up!” 
  * “Ok, ok. I have two questions: what do you need me to get and how did you get into my house?”
  * “I’ll explain on our way there.”
  * Roman became even more confused when Virgil leads him to a van that he didn’t recognize. 
  * Dee was sitting in the driver’s seat and two older women were sitting in the back.
  * Wait a minute… Roman knows these women! They’re Patton, Logan, and his mothers! 
  * Why are they here?
  * “Mom? What-”
  * “Shhh! We’re on a mission!”
  * “A mission for what?”
  * “Why to get our boys’ baby photos, of course!” Patton’s mom answered this one.
  * Roman was still confused. “Why?”
  * “Because Virgil and Dee are also their moms and need some baby pictures! We couldn’t just leave a pair of moms hanging.”
  * “Then why do you need me?”
  * “Simple. We need you to sneak into each of our houses and get the photo album that’s on the table. I know you may be thinking, why can’t you just give it to them later? Well, it’s not as fun if we do it like that.” Logan’s mom is like Logan, always having a plan, but she cared less about the rules than her son.
  * “And we could get caught if we do it when they are awake. But Mama L is right.”
  * “Thank you, Dee.”
  * Their first target: Remus’ photos. 
  * It was pretty easy for Roman to sneak in and out of his childhood home.
  * Their second target is was Patton’s. 
  * It was a little trickier because of the fact that the house was messier than a garbage chute. 
  * But Roman still got out safe.
  * Logan’s pictures were next. 
  * Thankfully, this didn’t take as long because the house was pretty clean. 
  * After the moms got some food for everyone, Roman finally got home at 4 am. 
  * “What a night!” He exclaimed as he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it was a lot of fun. I want to thank my beta reader @showstoppingnumbrr for helping me through this.  
> And Queenie, I hope you liked this story.


End file.
